


Loki Gets Kidnapped

by A55hole69



Series: The Great Adventures of Roman and the Avengers [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: Roman takes Loki out after finding out the Avengers left him alone on his birthday.





	Loki Gets Kidnapped

Loki was just getting lunch when Roman walked in, he, like most people in the tower, hadn't spent that much time with her, but for some reason he liked her. It was probably because she gave him a load of nice nick names every time she saw him, or because she gave him a small stuffed animal, every time she saw him after she found out he liked soft things. It could be the fact she kind of ignored Thor and gave him more attention, unlike everyone he has ever met. Loki didn't know.

What he did know, is that he liked her. He never thought he would ever want to be friends with a human in his life, he always thought they were beneath him. But this human, he actually wanted to be friends with.

Roman smiled slightly when she saw him, she took off her denim jacket, leaving on the yellow hoodie, and sat down at the kitchen counter, "Did those assholes seriously leave you here by yourself?" 

Loki nodded, "I'm not really allowed to leave without supervision, and they don't really trust me." 

That had been going on since he got there, they all knew that Loki was not right in the head when he launched the attack on earth, but most of them - Tony and Thor not included - still treated him like he willingly killed eighty people. Thor actually talked to him sometimes, with the same friendliness that he did when they were children. Nothing between them changed really, they had been especially close since Frigga died and Loki got cast out of Asgard after he tried to get rid of Odin.

"That sucks." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a stuffed green snake, wearing a yellow crown, "I got you something, I was on my way here and I saw this, I thought you might like it." 

He cracked a tiny smile, and accepted it. "Thank you." 

"What are you doing for your birthday? Any plans?" She reached into the fruit bowl on the counter and picked up an orange.

Loki looked a bit shocked she actually remembered, Thor brought it up a few weeks ago when she came over to annoy Tony. He didn't expect anyone to remember. 

He shrugged, "Nothing, I was planning on finishing my book, and maybe go outside on the roof for some fresh air."

Roman stood up with a scowl on her face, "That is completely and utterly unacceptable. No one should spend their seventeenth earth birthday by themselves, at home. I will take you out. Show me the anklet." 

*  
*

The Avengers just got off the jet after a gruelling mission. They were all tired as hell and hungry. They decided to raid the kitchen before they crashed. But nothing ever went the way they ever wanted, when they saw the anklet sitting on the counter on top of a piece of paper, they all collectively had a heart attack.

"What the hell?" Tony snatched up the paper and read it, "I took Loki out since you assholes left him here by himself, on his birthday. I am deeply ashamed that the earth's "mightiest heroes" seriously did that. Ex-villain or not, you guys should know better. Love, Roman. P.S, If anyone tries to put this ugly anklet back on him, I will shoot them in the face, I don't care who it is. Except maybe Thor, he's too nice. The rest of you though, especially Steve, will be shot."

"God dammit."

*  
*

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Loki asked curiously. Roman took him to a bakery and got him a small cake, it was red velvet loads of frosting and strawberry toppings. It was the first thing that caught his eye when they walked in. 

Loki decided he wanted to spend the day in the park, so Roman got some essentials. Snacks, drinks, and a blanket. He picked a spot under a huge tree and they are and sat there in silence, until Loki asked that question.

"Lots of reasons, I'm a decent human being, I don't care if you were a serial killer, I will treat you like a person. You always look so sad, and that is unacceptable, some person as young as you are, should never have to know about the absolute horrors of this universe, you're seventeen in human years for God's sake."

"That's only two. What are the rest of them?"

"You kinda remind me of my son, Ben. He died ten years ago, car accident, he was twenty-five. He was also very quiet, loved to read comic books, loved mischief. He was trouble, he got suspended from his school six times for pulling pranks." Roman laughed at the memory, "Everyone would always tell me, you need to control your kid and I'd tell them to fuck off, he wasn't doing anything absolutely horrible."

"You're not using me to replace him are you?" Loki looked suspicious , which was fine, she would be suspicious to. Roman shook her head.

"I finished grieving Ben years ago, I actually like you, which is not very common. Only people I like are my wife and Tony, most people are just white noise to me." 

Loki smiled, "Thank you for the cake, I think it's my new favourite." 

"You're welcome." Roman stuffed her garbage inside the carrying bag she brought, "You wanna go to the movies?" 

Loki shrugged, "Sure."

*  
*

"What looks good to you?" Roman adjusted the carrying bag on her shoulder and looked across at the young god, who curiously stared at the wall of movies. Roman took him to a candy store before they got there because, "she didn't feel like paying twenty dollars for popcorn", she got them her medium sized carrying bag, filled with snacks and Loki got a large cherry slurpie.

"This one," Loki pointed at an animation, "The Wreck it Ralph one."

Roman nodded, she walked over to the teenage boy in the ticket booth, who was on his phone, and knocked on the counter, "Two adult for Wreck it Ralph, please."

The boy looked up from his phone and said, "You do know that's a kids movie, right?"

Roman casually leaned on the counter so she could say something to him and no one else would hear, and whispered in a low growl, "I will break your arms, boy."

His eyes widened, and he quickly handed over the tickets to the woman who looked at him like she was gonna kill him, "I-It's twenty dollars, ma'am." 

She slapped a twenty on the counter and he pushed the tickets into her hands. "Thank you." Roman walked back over to Loki, "Come on."

*  
*

The movie was finished and Loki loved it. Apparently, the Avengers had never shown him an animation. Which was fucking criminal. He liked the style of the movie and how good the animation looked. He almost lost his mind when Roman told him that humans draw the characters, voice them and use computers to put everything together. 

"If you want, some weekends, I could come over with some animations and we could watch them. I won't be able to do it every weekend, my job takes up a lot of my time, but I can make time at least once a month."

"I would love that." Loki looked a bit happier than he did this morning, so Roman counted that as a win.

"It's still early, you wanna go anywhere else before we go back?"

"Can we go to the zoo? Thor took me last time but, I didn't get to see the penguins." They got into her car and she started it.

"Sure, we could also stop in the gift shop and get anything you want." 

*  
*

Thor sat in the living room with Steve, Nat and Wanda, watching the television, waiting for Roman and his brother to return. He didn't have to wait much longer, when the giant woman walked in, with a sleeping Loki in her arms. He had his head buried in her neck with his long black hair covering his face and a penguin plushie resting on his stomach.

Thor stood up immediately, "I'm sorry I left him here, I was going to take him somewhere today, but the aliens started attacking and..."

"I'm not mad at you Thor, you're a good brother." Roman put Loki in Thor's arms slowly, without waking him, the god smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lady Roman."

She nodded and stepped off to the side so he could leave, when the elevator doors closed, Roman turned to the other people in the room.

"Where's Tony?" 

Steve stood up and crossed his arms, he looked like he was trying to size her up or something. She didn't know what he was doing, only that he looked a bit constipated.

"What the fuck is your problem, boy?" 

Steve frowned, "You cannot take a criminal out of our custody without my permission, and then leave a note filled with empty threats. It's not protocol, next time you ask me first."

Roman put her arms behind her back and straightened her posture. She walked up to him until she was towering over him and looked down at him, dead in the eyes. "I can assure you. None of my threats are ever empty. Boy." 

"I'm older than you."

"Your absence of maturity and basic human decency says otherwise. You are a hypocrite, and I don't like, hypocrites." Roman was basically growling at him and it threw him off a bit.

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Tony told me what happened to Loki during the attack, he was brainwashed, same as your little war buddy, but you treat your little Bucky like he's glass, and Loki like some common criminal. I don't have to tell you a God damn thing, you aren't even a real captain. So, why don't you sit down, and one of you little cunts tell me where my brother is."

That really threw him off, he didn't know how to say anything to that. He looked like a fish, opening his mouth and shutting it again, and he just stood there. He stood there like an idiot, until Nat spoke up.

"Tony's in his workshop."

Roman nodded and walked away from Steve, who still had his mouth opened like an idiot. It seemed like every time they spoke, she always rendered him speechless.

*  
*

"Jarvis told me you almost shot Steve just now." Tony stated as soon as she stepped inside. He didn't look up from the boot or whatever it was he was fixing.

"I knew you'd complain about the blood in your thousand dollar carpet." Roman took off her jacket and threw it on the couch, moving to sit opposite him at the table he was working at.

"Why don't you like him?" 

"He made you start drinking again, and he's an entitled asshole. Why do you like him?"

Tony scoffed, "I don't like him either, but he's my team mate so I have to deal with him." 

Roman snorted, "Wow." 

"What brings you down here?"

Roman but her lip and looked down at her fingers on the table, "The CIA offered me a job. They want me to oversee all black ops missions. I get higher pay and I won't be in the field any more, I get a cosy little office and more time off. And I don't know if I should take it."

"That's easy, don't take it. You don't even like the job you have now, and I thought you were retiring in the summer when you turned fifty seven?"

"I was gonna do that, until I realized how lonely I am. Carol is always off planet, Ben's dead and you're always busy. Sure I have the dogs, but the job keeps me busy." 

Tony put down his screwdriver to look at her, "You could always open up that garage you've always talked about. Why didn't you do that? You love fixing cars, I remember you would always tell me you'd do it some day."

Roman scoffed, "And then dad would say, I should get married and leave it to the men. The only reason I joined the SEALs, was to piss in his face and call him a cunt, without actually doing it. I was thrilled when he died." 

Tony took her hand in his, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, "That's right, he's dead. I don't think you can piss him of any more. I think it's time you retired and open that garage you were always talking about." 

"I think you might be right, open it somewhere around here so I can keep coming up here to annoy you." Tony rolled his eyes and she chuckled , "What are you working on?"


End file.
